Dyskusja:Testoviron/@comment-185.80.58.176-20180623003212/@comment-37080021-20181002164927
Na Twoje pytanie dotyczące źródeł mody na Testovirona, na szkalowanie Jana Pawła II, na krytykowanie nie tylko powstania warszawskiego, ale samych powstańców, szydzenie z nacjonalizmu, ale również patriotyzmu itp. trzeba by było odpowiedzieć jakąś psychologiczno-socjologiczną dysertacją naukową. Ja oczywiście nie mam ani czasu ani możliwości, żeby coś takiego napisać. Nie jestem ani inteligentny, ani tym bardziej nie jestem specjalistą. Mogę jedynie podrzucić garść luźnych przemyśleń na ten temat. Oczywiście, najprościej byłoby zamknąć temat krótką konstatacją, że to wszystko jest robione "dla beki", ale nikogo takie wytłumaczenie nie satysfakcjonuje. Przede wszystkim, cały ten nihilizm i negowanie zastałych norm społecznych wywodzi się właśnie z polskich chanów, czyli z Vichana, Karachana i tym podobnych. Wcześniej, w pierwszej dekadzie XXI wieku, istniało (właściwie to istnieje nadal) całkowicie polskie forum F23, niezależne i nieczerpiące zza Wielkiej Wody żadnych wzorców i antywzorców (na F23 narodziły się takie zwroty jak "rucham psa jak sra" oraz "stulejarz"). To na tych stronach w znacznej mierze gromadzili się internauci, głównie młodzi, którzy z pewnych przyczyn uważali się za społecznych outsiderów. Z powodu kompleksów i zaniżonej samooceny, nieśmiałości, fobii społecznej i towarzyszących temu innych problemów psychicznych z depresją na czele, znaleźli sobie protezę życia towarzyskiego w swoim "elitarnym" gronie. Odnaleźli rozrywkę w zadawaniu ciosów w znienawidzony przez nich świat "ludzi normalnych", a więc innych niż oni sami. Ludzi, którzy uczą się, pracują, płacą podatki, mają rodziny, spotykają się ze znajomymi, a przede wszystkim - są bezrefleksyjnie zadowoleni z siebie i z Matriksa, w którym na co dzień fukcjonują. Skoro anonom nie udaje się rozwalić tego monumentalnego gmachu Normalności, Zwyczajności i Przeciętności, bo albo nie potrafią, albo tak naprawdę nie chcą, to przynajmniej po nim trochę podrapią i porysują. Myślę, że podobnymi motywami kierują się ci, którzy dzwonią do szpitala czy do szkoły z informacją, że w budynku jest bomba, a potem obserwują z bezpiecznej odległości akcję ewakuowania budynku. Niewielkim kosztem udało im się chociaż na chwilę wstrząsnąć życiem setek, a nawet tysięcy ludzi. Zakłócić ich doskonale normalne, idealne poukładane żywoty. Ich wrogami są ci, którzy nie są anonami siedzącymi na chanach - czyli tzw. normiki. Właśnie za to, że nie są tacy jak oni, nie są stulejarzami, piwniczakami, incelami. Ale wystarczy jeden złośliwy telefon, jeden ordynarny obrazek z papieżem, jeden filmik, w którym Testoviron nazywa cię "je... polską ku..ą" - i od razu jakiś normik ma zepsuty humor, ktoś się wścieknie, ktoś inny oburzy, a ktoś może nawet napisze o tym artykuł. Drobna inwestycja wysiłku i czasu na zmontowanie filmiku zwróciła się z nawiązką. Ból dupy osiągnięty, trolling się udał. Oczywiście w tej chwili generalizuję i etykietuję, ale nie potrafię i nie chcę w tym miejscu niuansować tych ludzi i tego zjawiska. Sam na karachana zaglądałem wiele lat temu, nie jestem na bieżąco z ich "inbami" i rajdami. Staram się po prostu właściwie zinterpretować to zjawisko. Testoviron czy wulgarne memy z papieżem mają ten sam mianownik - szokują. I o to właśnie chodziło - żeby ubrudzić nieskalane, naiwne duszyczki brudem tego świata, żeby pokazać im przerażającą pustkę otaczającej nas rzeczywistości. Sam pamiętam moją reakcję, gdy zobaczyłem jedną z pierwszych cenzopap - twarz Jana Pawła II wklejona w kadr filmu pornograficznego. Byłem zbulwersowany. Dzisiaj mnie to w ogóle nie obchodzi. Nie uważam, że anony to psychopaci wyprani z emocji. Przeciwnie, to są głównie bardzo wrażliwi, emocjonalni ludzie. A przynajmniej tacy kiedyś byli. Ktoś z nich mógł być w dzieciństwie prześladowany w szkole, ktoś bity przez ojca, a jeszcze ktoś po prostu nosi w sobie jakieś poczucie krzywdy, bo dziewczyna, w której się podkochiwał, wybrała bezmózgiego klasowego maczo zamiast jego - nieśmiałego romantyka. Przeciętny człowiek przechodzi nad tym do porządku dziennego i żyje dalej, ale oni nie, ich to cały czas boli. Teraz rekompensują swoje krzywdy trollingiem. Musisz przyznać, że to i tak niewielkie zło z ich strony. Przecież mogliby rzeczywiście podłożyć bombę pod przedszkolem. Albo, tak jak zrobiła to przed prawie pół wieku młoda Czeszka, Olga Hepnarova, wjechać ciężarówką w przystanek tramwajowy w centrum miasta - żeby wymierzyć sprawiedliwość społeczeństwu za doznane krzywdy i zniewagi. Te prawdziwe i te wyimaginowane. Rzecz jasna, jeden na stu anonów zrobi o krok, dwa więcej i na przykład uda się pod mieszkanie jakiegoś internetowego "atencjusza" i stłucze mu okno, zamówi telefonicznie na jego adres cztery tony węgla albo zacznie nagrywać materiały, w którym zażartuje, że zgwałci swoją kilkuletnią siostrę (vide sprawa Lirycznego Wandala). Jeden procent z jednego procenta może zaatakuje przypadkowych ludzi w galerii handlowej, ale to już naprawdę margines. Większość anonów to nieszkodliwi frustraci. No dobrze, ale to są tylko anony - jakaś tam nisza siedząca na chanach, która wyprodukowała i wypromowała parę chamskich memów. Ale wulgarne żarty o papieżu, filmiki z Testovironem, grafiki szydzące z Polski, nosacze sundajskie już dawno wyszły z podziemia, funkcjonują w jakimś stopniu u prawie każdego młodego internauty i o to właśnie pytałeś - dlaczego są takie popularne? Czy może wszyscy tak naprawdę jesteśmy tymi aspołecznymi anonami, czy jednak stoi za tym coś jeszcze? Tutaj mogę jeszcze mniej powiedzieć na ten temat, a jedynie posiłkować się spekulacjami. Możliwe, że ogólna liberalizacja obyczajowa, rozluźnienie więzi społecznych i funkcjonowanie w społeczeństwie informacyjnym sprzyjają takim zjawiskom. Ludzie widzą, że jeśli zaczną bluźnić, jeśli wydrą się jak Testoviron "Boże, ty k...o niebieska!", to żadna krzywda im się nie stanie. Nie rozstąpi się ziemia, nie porazi ich grom z jasnego nieba. Jeśli nie pójdą na marsz niepodległości lub pochód pierwszomajowy, to nikt ich za to nie ukarze. Obowiązku wszak nie ma. Młodzi ludzie są mobilni, podróżują, jeżdżą na staże i do pracy na drugim końcu świata. Widzą, że cudzoziemcy to ludzie tacy jak my i mają takie same problemy jak my. Możliwe, że są zmęczeni autorytetami i elitami politycznymi, które potrafiły w przeszłości tylko wywoływać wojny i posyłać miliony ludzi na rzeź w imię jakichś zupełnie abstrakcyjnych idei jak Bóg, honor i ojczyzna. Na Rzeczypospolitej można znaleźć ciekawy artykuł tłumaczący fenomen memów z nosaczem sundajskim, którego źródła autor znajduje w światopoglądowym rozdźwięku między pokoleniem matek i ojców a ich dziećmi: https://www.rp.pl/Plus-Minus/310129925-Janusz-i-Grazyna-czyli-kpiny-z-rodakow-w-internecie.html Przy okazji muszę tutaj wspomnieć o filmowej ekranizacji słynnej pasty o ojcu-fanatyku wędkarstwa. W tym niedługim filmie autor pasty został przedstawiony jako typowy anon, czyli nieszczęśliwy dwudziestoparolatek, znerwicowany z powodu swojego nawiedzonego ojca, izolujący się od społeczeństwa piwniczak z depresją, który ostatecznie ląduje w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Dlaczego jest tyle żartów z godziny śmierci Jana Pawła II, czyli 21:37? Pierwsi anoni sprzed dekady dobrze pamiętali, że po śmierci papieża wielokrotnie przywoływano tę godzinę, że próbowano doszukiwać się jakichś ukrytych znaczeń, bo suma tych cyfr wynosi 13 i dorobiono do tego teorię, że 13 było liczbą towarzyszącą JP2 przez całe jego życie. Ten przybierający groteskową formę kult Jana Pawła II mógł przynajmniej część z nich irytować. Mamy jeszcze kult powstania warszawskiego, powstania, które przyniosło nam tylko zagładę miasta i dzisiaj mało kto już rozumie, po co je rozpoczynano. No bo na przykład Czesi siedzieli cicho, mają dziś piękną stolicę i życie toczy się dalej. Mamy wreszcie internet, który umożliwia nam zastąpienie towarzystwa rodziców, które może nam średnio się podobać, towarzystwem dowolnych osób z innego kontynetu, o zbliżonej do nas optyce na dowolne sprawy. Jak wiadomo, każda akcja powoduje reakcję. Dzisiejsze memy są odreagowaniem tego, że kiedyś coś trzeba było robić, a dzisiaj nie trzeba nic. Są reakcją na te wszystkie przegrane powstania, na zniszczoną Warszawę, to polskie umiłowanie klęsk, na szkaradne pomniki Jana Pawła II, na wąsatych Januszy w koszulkach-żonobijkach, na patologie programu 500+. Możliwe, że szyderstwa z Polski wynikają z wręcz kulturowo wrodzonego kompleksu Polaków wobec siebie i swojej ojczyzny, tego genu przegrańca. Są przeniesieniem kompleksów wobec niedoskonałości swojej osoby na kompleksy wobec siebie jako Polaka. Doskonale to wiedział Donald Trump, który przyjechał do Warszawy, połechtał ego niedowartościowanych Polaków okrągłymi słówkami, że "Amerykanie kochają Polskę", nie mówiąc de facto nic konkretnego. Wystarczyło, że poklepał po pleckach i od razu zbiorowa euforia w kraju nad Wisłą. Co ciekawe, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem 7 lat temu w sieci Testovirona, jego prowokacje wydawały mi się zbyt ordynarne i wulgarne. Wiadomo, byłem o 7 lat młodszy, niezaimpregnowany na pewne zjawiska w sieci. Ale nawet jeśli wiedziałem, że 98% z tego co mówi, to nieprawda, to zawsze zostawało to 2%. Pomnożone przez kilkaset razy - bo właśnie kilkaset filmów nagrał Testo - wsparte tysiącami komentarzy internautów piszących pół żartem, pół serio, że Polska to rzeczywiście grajdołek, zaczęło oddziaływać na coraz większą rzeszę młodych ludzi i na mnie oczywiście również. Teraz te wulgarne materiały nagrane przez człowieka prawdopodobnie w jakimś stopniu zaburzonego psychiczniego, biorącego leki psychotropowe, zdają się nabierać nowego znaczenia. "Owszem, przeklina i wyzywa, ale czy nie ma racji? Czy Polska to nie jest jakieś zadupie na obrzeżach cywilizowanego świata? Czy kobiety nie są puszczalskimi k...ami? Czy Jan Paweł II nie zamiatał afer pedofilskich pod dywan?" - takie pytania uporczywie nasuwają się na myśl w trakcie oglądania Testovirona i innych materiałów pochodzących ze środowiska anonów. Dodajmy jeszcze do tego pewne zepsucie, rozkapryszenie młodzieży wywołane brakiem problemów, z którymi musieli mierzyć się ich rodzice (aż nasuwa się to jakże dobrze znane nam zawołanie "W dupach wam się od dobrobytu poprzewracało!"). Może przez ten brak problemów, tę beztroskę, mają więcej czasu na dokonanie wglądu w swoją psychikę, na przyjrzenie się temu światu z innej perspektywy - i to, paradoksalnie, czyni ich nieszczęśliwymi? I to wszystko razem wzięte, wymieszane w różnych proporcjach, daje nam taki obraz młodego człowieka i motywacji stojących za tym całym mniej lub bardziej groźnym trollingiem. To taki chaotyczny zbiór moich przemyśleń. Być może większość uzna, że przesadziłem, być może nieumyślnie dokonałem psychologicznej projekcji swojego światopoglądu na innych, chociaż krzywdy nikomu żadnej nie wyrządziłem. Jak już podkreśliłem - podzieliłem się przemyśleniami na ten temat, dokonując niezbędnych uogólnień. Pozdrawiam.